


untitled drabbles

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Canon Universe, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aggressive hand-holding, butt stuff, gratuitous fluff, i wrote these on my phone, koyama's purple thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five unrelated drabbles with various pairings.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa, Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya, Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	untitled drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been able to focus lately and i've had a lot of free time so i asked my twitter followers for _simple_ prompts and managed to write 5 of them over the course of the past week.

> _#1: koyashige hand-holding on the last train_

The train was empty, the only losers still out this late looking back at Shige in the reflection of the doors. Despite the abundance of extra space, Koyama's sitting right next to him, half awake and half leaning on Shige's shoulder like the head rest it's been for almost two decades now.

"This is all your fault," Shige mutters, because it is. The series of events that led them here trace back to Koyama dragging him out for a walk—a _walk_ —several hours ago.

They aren't even drunk. In a rare streak of responsibility, they'd ended up wandering around the city instead of bar hopping, taking the time to appreciate little shops and markets they'd always rushed by before. It was nice in the way that life was nice, the way Koyama was nice.

Shige sure feels like he's been drinking. It's probably fatigue, or exhaustion, or distraction from the book he's been trying to write for weeks now. Seems his creativity wanted to get out and enjoy the spring weather too.

Koyama snuggles closer, and Shige can't even be bothered anymore. It's familiar enough for Shige to melt into it, burrowing his head on top of Koyama's while his hands squeeze his own knees for something to hold onto.

Koyama relieves him of that too, a large palm covering the back of one hand. Warm, comfortable, _nice_. Shige's fingers close before he can think too hard about it, Koyama's automatically following.

It should feel weird, two grown men holding hands on the train, but most of Shige's life has been what one would constitute as weird. If anything, he's old enough now that nothing much fazes him anymore, especially things that feel this good.

Koyama moves first and Shige smiles at that one being unable to stay still even after walking around all day. Shige himself could fall asleep right where he sits, his mind too tired to race and question everything he's ever known. He just loosens his grip as Koyama's thumb rubs along his, gentle and soothing and _nice_.

Shige's fingers move on their own, sliding along Koyama's that slide right back, like it's a game neither one of them knows how to play. It feels good, like a way to release energy without actually making effort, and Shige wonders if it's the same for Koyama. He can't bring himself to ask.

Then Koyama gives his hand a firm squeeze, sending a small surge of comfort Shige didn't know he needed coursing through his tired body.

All of the sudden, he's grateful for Koyama's spontaneity and his own uncharacteristic willingness to go with the flow. The flow is what led them here, right now, just like this, and Shige's too absorbed to dilute the thought that fate may be real after all.

"This is all your fault," he says again, toneless and sated. He turns his head just enough to brush his lips along Koyama’s forehead in the faintest of kisses, and Koyama laces their fingers together in response.

> _#2 shige's jeans shrunk in the wash and everyone appreciates his butt_

Shige is late. All of the anxious preparations in the world couldn't stop his phone from randomly going dead, effectively silencing his alarm. He had made it three seconds upon waking to a well lit room before dread took over, leading him to scramble to wake up and become mildly presentable for a meeting with the other members.

He doesn't realize how tight his jeans are until he sits down in his car, but at this point he's not turning around to go back inside. He'll just have to suffer.

"Have you gained weight?" Tegoshi asks uncouthly when Shige all but falls in the door. "Your jeans look awfully snug."

"Must have shrunk in the laundry," Shige grumbles, carefully taking his seat next to Massu. The material isn't that worn, but it would be just his luck that it would split while everyone was examining his crotch.

Koyama gives him a saucy look, but that's normal for him. Even Tegoshi keeps conspicuously looking at his backside in a way that has Shige feeling a little violated.

He's about to tell them both off when Massu leans over and not at all quietly whispers, "Looking good, Shige."

Shige blinks at him while Koyama hides a laugh and Tegoshi doesn't bother trying to hide his. "What the hell, you guys?"

He feels his face warm up and does his best to not move for the entire meeting. Eventually, they have to leave, and Massu's the one who lingers while the other two gratuitously ogle Shige's backside before taking their leave.

"Fucking perverts," Shige mutters.

"Am I still a pervert if I ask first?"

Shige starts to laugh, then sees the lack of amusement on Massu's face. "I suppose not."

"May I admire your body in those jeans?" Massu asks seriously, and it's so sincere that Shige just nods absently.

A different kind of heat floods him as Massu's eyes lower, taking their time raking over his body until they settle on his ass.

"Very nice," Massu says, his voice deeper than usual, and Shige might have shivered. "May I touch?"

Shige's eyes widen before his brain fully processes the question, which is long enough for his body to fully approve of Massu's hands on him. "Yes."

He expects to be groped, but a gentle pressure is applied to either side of his waist and Shige focuses his eyes to see nobody before him, the heaving breath behind him cluing him into Massu's whereabouts.

Almost too slowly, strong fingers slide down the slope of his backside, one on each cheek until there's enough in his palms to gently squeeze. Shige gasps in surprise, not usually one to get off on being grabbed like this but he can't deny the wisp of arousal curling through him.

"Very nice," Massu says again, too low, too close, and Shige's head falls back in hope of landing on a hard shoulder.

It doesn't, and he nearly loses his balance when both hands disappear from his ass, leaving him disoriented and very, very confused.

"Taka?" Shige calls out, briefly wondering if he'd imagined the whole scene.

"Just testing the merchandise," Massu says casually, and there's that spark of deviousness making its rare appearance. "I'll let you know if I decide to buy."

Shige's burning these jeans when he gets home.

> _#3 tegoshige with tego's dark hair_

Tegoshi's hair looks nicer all splayed out on Shige's pillow when it's not some bright, obnoxious color. Dark brown matches the best, just light enough to stand out without completely ruining the aesthetic.

"I like the way you're looking at me," Tegoshi says, his eyes reflecting everything Shige's trying to hide, and Shige gives up pretending he's anything less than attracted to the sight of Tegoshi sprawled out in his bed.

He hadn't even invited him over. True to his nature, Tegoshi had just showed up unannounced and flopped into Shige's bed.

"It would be okay, you know," Tegoshi's voice pierces through the mush in Shige's head that's desperately trying to find some logic here.

"What would?" Shige asks, though he's pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"Whatever you feel like doing when you look at me like that." Tegoshi flashes a small smile so unlike anything he's ever done on stage that Shige's even more enamored.

"What if I wanted to turn you over and have my way with you?"

The words just come out without thinking, and Tegoshi looks a little impressed. "I'd tell you I prefer it face to face," he replies easily.

A rush of _something_ fuels Shige to unbearable levels, a sharp shudder coursing through him as he regards the man lying beneath him, so gorgeous and willing.

"Don't hold back, Shige," Tegoshi says, his voice more of a whisper. "Whatever you're feeling, I want it at full strength."

That's more than enough consent for Shige to lean down and capture his lips, gasping when Tegoshi immediately responds with full force. He should have known that this one would take control from the bottom, in Shige's own bed even, in the universe where he considered them like this to begin with.

He can't say he minds when Tegoshi threads a hand through his hair and guides him closer without actually applying any pressure. It's been a long time since Shige has kissed anyone and Tegoshi's really good at it, commanding Shige's entire attention so that he can't second-guess himself or question his instincts.

That's how Shige ends up grinding Tegoshi into the mattress, anyway. Tegoshi's arms around him don't push, just lure him down until their bodies are flush together and Shige's hips take over.

Tegoshi's moan tickles his lips as he hardens from Shige's sharp thrusts, rubbing against the erection Shige's managed to form in a matter of seconds. Shige takes advantage of the gap to lick his way inside Tegoshi's mouth, encouraged by Tegoshi's approving hum that has Shige kissing him more deeply.

Hands move on their own, finding warm skin under Tegoshi's shirt, just above his waistline. Shige's about pull back to ask if he can take it off when Tegoshi pulls it right over his head, continuing with Shige's shirt and both of their pants until only the fabric of their underwear separates their bodies.

Suddenly, there's so much bare skin that Shige can't touch fast enough. He runs his hands up Tegoshi's chest, down his arms, and up his thighs before settling between his legs, pulling a beautiful noise from those strong lungs when he rubs the damp spot on the bulge.

"Shige," Tegoshi gets out between kisses, hotter and harder while his own hands explore Shige's back. "You're gonna follow through, right?"

Shige laughs out of their kiss, but not for long. "I don't make a habit out of _not_ being satisfied in my own bed," he says.

"Mm, good," Tegoshi whispers, the short puffs of air tickling his lips even more. "I didn't expect to want you this much."

Shige's not even trying to unpack that statement, focusing on the blatant request that requires a brief stretch to his nightstand. When he returns, Tegoshi's kicking off his underwear and tugging at Shige's, his face flushed and impatient. Once there's nothing between them anymore, both of their hands fly to each other's hard lengths and their next kiss is laced with groans.

Tegoshi's very obviously wrapping his legs around Shige's waist, but Shige's not done making Tegoshi writhe beneath him and flicks his wrist some more, thumbing the tip until Tegoshi's whimpers die on his tongue. Tegoshi retaliates by moving his own hand faster, eliciting a series of noises that Shige can't swallow as he snaps his hips in contrast.

"Do that inside me," Tegoshi says against his lips. "Come on, I wanna feel it."

The more Tegoshi squeezes his cock, the less Shige feels like drawing this out. He reaches for the small tube and coats three of his fingers, enjoying the pleased gasps and hissed praise when Tegoshi figures out what he's doing.

If Tegoshi's hair had looked nice before, it's nothing compared to how it's messed up from the results of Shige's fingering, head flung back and moaning in ways Shige hopes he doesn't have to explain to his neighbors tomorrow.

Tegoshi's so tight inside, gradually opening for his probing fingers that gently move and stretch. Shige may want to move things along, but he's not in a rush and takes his time to appreciate Tegoshi's reactions with his entire body—and his lungs.

"Shige, please," Tegoshi whines, and Shige enjoys hearing that more than he should. "I want to feel you inside me."

"I am inside you," Shige replies, letting his inner brat shine while Tegoshi manages to glare at him with hooded eyes. "You don't like this?"

Shige prods the spongy spot that had Tegoshi jerking the most and grins as Tegoshi pushes back against him, letting out a noise that's half pleasure and half frustration.

"I'm stronger than you, you know," Tegoshi says, though any malice he might have intended was drowned in gasps and moans. "I can roll you over and take it myself."

Even like this, Tegoshi ignites Shige's competitive streak, and he leans down to lower his full weight on top of Tegoshi's chest. "I'd like to see you try."

He actually does, but Shige's ready for him. He moves his fingers faster until Tegoshi's incapable of anything but clinging into Shige's arms, trembling and begging for Shige to fuck him, one hand circling Shige's cock with a loose fist in one last ditch effort.

Then _Shige_ can't wait anymore, fumbling with the condom like a teenager until he finally gets it on and pushes his way inside Tegoshi. Slowly but forcefully, Tegoshi's not the only one clinging anymore as what's left of Shige's coherence completely fades in favor of ephemeral bliss.

"Shige," Tegoshi says, light like a song, and Shige's body moves on its own.

Shige lets out a moan of his own in return, a low one that reverberates in his body as he thrusts back and forth. Each one seems to go deeper than before, until all Shige knows is Tegoshi all around him, taken higher by the melodic moans floating above his head.

He finds the coordination to reach between them and touch Tegoshi, reveling in the beautiful noise of appreciation he gets in return. It's the best form of positive reinforcement, leading him to stroke Tegoshi's cock in time with his efforts until both of them are sweating and panting.

"I'm gonna come," Tegoshi breathes out, much quieter than Shige would have expected, and all he can do is speed up to make it even better.

His orgasm surprises him, following Tegoshi's like it was planned, barely a squirt over the funnel of his hand when the familiar wave of pleasure washes over him. He's vaguely aware of Tegoshi squirming beneath him but he's having a hard enough time catching his breath, let alone physically moving.

When he does manage to focus, he sees that dark hair damp and wavy against his pillow, and gives into the urge to lean down and press their lips together without a second thought.

"Shige, get off of me," Tegoshi whines into their kiss, but he doesn't pull away, nor does he loosen his iron grip on Shige's shoulders, and Shige allows himself to get lost in the delusion a little while longer.

> _#4 shigemasu watch call me by your name_

When Massu had accepted Shige's invitation to come over and watch a movie, he hadn't expected to be inundated with dramatic BL.

"A peach?!" he exclaims after the infamous scene, uncomfortable for a plethora of reasons, including Shige's casual acceptance.

"It's thematic," Shige starts to explain, ignoring Massu's scoff. "The peach represents—"

"And then he _eats_ it?!!" Massu blinks a few times before fixing his companion with an incredulous expression. "What fetish website did you find this on?"

"It won an Oscar!" Shige replies, starting to look mildly offended, and it serves him right for subjecting Massu to this... whatever this is. "Would you be acting like this if it were a man and a woman?"

"Actually, yes," Massu answers, narrowing his eyes at the implication. "I'm not a homophobe, Shige. I just don't particularly enjoy the thought of food in bed."

"Sorry," Shige mutters, now appearing sheepish. "We can turn it off--"

"No," Massu says firmly. "Now I have to know what happens."

Shige laughs as they settle back to watch the rest of the movie. It's angstier than Massu would like, but he'll take angst after what he'd just seen.

"I don't get it," he tells Shige when it's over, his nerves still fried for reasons he doesn't quite understand. "Why would you want someone to call you by their name? I can’t even get people to use my _own_ name."

"It's _romantic_ ," Shige answers, and Massu feels a little bad at trashing something Shige clearly enjoyed.

But they've known each other long enough to be honest, so Massu just shakes his head. "Sounds narcissistic to me. Like something Tegoshi would do."

That has Shige laughing, so at least Massu doesn't have to suffer the wrath of Shige's disapproving frown anymore. He's not problematic enough to be on the receiving end of it on a regular basis, unlike some people.

"I will never look at peaches the same way again," Massu says, and Shige just rolls his eyes. "I mean, I'd rather fuck you than a peach."

It occurs to him what he'd just said a fraction of a second too late, but Shige just laughs again. The next thing he knows, Shige's head is on his shoulder.

"Let's start with this," Shige says quietly, and the nerves that had been bristling under Massu's skin suddenly calm. "Takahisa."

 _Now_ Massu recognizes the feeling welling up inside him, but all he does is lift his arm for Shige to settle under. He'll leave the romance to the professionals.

> _#5 koyama's purple thong_

Tegoshi absolutely takes the opportunity to admire his colleagues' backsides when he gets them, but he doesn't usually see a bright purple string stick out of the waistband of Koyama's pants.

They're not even dress pants, for fuck's sake. They're _sweatpants_.

"Are you wearing a thong with sweatpants?" he asks accusingly, not bothering to keep his voice down despite all the staff mulling about. They're certainly no stranger to thongs, he's sure.

"Yes?" Koyama answers questioningly, glancing up from where he'd been scrolling through his phone. "They're comfortable."

Tegoshi nods, recalling his own collection. "They are, but wearing them with sweatpants is kind of like decorating a rainbow cake with sloppy frosting."

"Does that make Kei's junk the rainbow?" Shige asks from his seat, looking entirely too amused at the topic of conversation.

"Taste the rainbow," Massu recites the old commercial, and the pair of them crack up like teenage boys.

Koyama just grins. "It has been known to bring people joy."

"Is there a pot of gold at the end of it?" Massu asks, then promptly makes a face. "Never mind," he adds before Koyama can undoubtedly make a come joke.

They get back to rehearsal, though Tegoshi is highly distracted by the low riding sweatpants that display the straps of Koyama's thong over both hips like a big neon Open For Business sign. He recalls hearing from his less favorable friends that girls who display their thongs are asking for sex, and while he knows that's not entirely true, he has to wonder about the male equivalent.

Tegoshi could probably use his own experience to answer that question, but he always wants sex so that's not very reliable. Besides, it's always good to increase your sample size when testing a theory.

He makes it until the end of practice, after he finishes showering with Koyama and they're getting dressed in their street clothes. The next thong is pink and purple striped, and Tegoshi grins at their member colors paired together as he approaches the leader from the front.

"You were literally just naked with me," Koyama points out, recognizing the look on Tegoshi's face all too well, but he doesn't resist when Tegoshi closes the distance between them and slides his fingers under the thin fabric of the straps. "You got a thong fetish or something?"

"Seems so," Tegoshi replies distractedly, ghosting his lips along Koyama's bare collarbone that hasn't yet been covered by a shirt. "It it okay?"

He should probably be more specific, but Koyama's quick nod and gasped "yes" serve as sufficient consent. They're alone in the changing room, the other two long since finished their (individual) showers and left, and the staff know better than to rush Koyama and Tegoshi. More than once over the years they've walked in on something they didn't want to see.

Tegoshi takes his time appreciating Koyama's body, which seems to get cold from the lack of clothes. If a shiver wasn't obvious enough, both of Koyama's nipples are hard, earning a soft moan and a tight grip of his arm when Tegoshi leans down to lick one.

He can't keep his hands off of the pink and purple thong, tracing the straps to the back and then returning to the front, lightly grasping Koyama's hips like there's a chance in hell he's going to move away.

The front is more filled out than before, and Tegoshi chuckles against Koyama's nipple. Koyama's moan is beautiful as Tegoshi presses one hand down, cupping Koyama's erection through the fabric and squeezing. It's soft and hard at the same time, heightening Tegoshi's sensory attraction as he kisses his way down Koyama's chest, settling neatly on his knees.

"Yuuya," Koyama breathes out, only using Tegoshi's given name like this, still sounding surprised that Tegoshi wants to suck him off.

He appreciates the sight before him for a few seconds, Koyama's cock barely contained by the pretty patterned thong that was not devised to contain it. The gaps on either side make it easy to touch, one of Koyama's hands settling in Tegoshi's dark hair as Tegoshi's fingers run over the sensitive skin off Koyama's balls.

"Don't tease me," Koyama pleads, more of a whine than a demand, and Tegoshi has pity on him like usual.

He follows the path of his fingers with his tongue, easily luring out Koyama's length that he promptly licks all over. The thong stays shoved to the side as Tegoshi starts to slurp him down, letting out his own groan when Koyama's fingers tighten in his hair.

"Yuuya, oh god," Koyama gets out, and Tegoshi grins as much as he can with a mouthful of cock. "So fucking good, yeah, take it all."

Koyama's no stranger to talking dirty and Tegoshi's no stranger to loving it. He slowly sucks down the whole length until he can swallow around the head, making Koyama tremble where he stands, fingers still looped around the straps of his thong like that's at all helping him balance.

Tegoshi still only feels one hand in his hair and glances up to see Koyama's other hand playing with a nipple. That has Tegoshi moving faster, sucking harder and deeper until Koyama's choking on the noises he can't hold back anymore.

"Gonna come," he gasps, followed by a soft moan as Tegoshi drinks him down.

Koyama's close enough to the wall that he can slump against it without moving too far, and Tegoshi laughs as he tucks Koyama back into the pouch of the thong and gets to his feet.

Few things are hotter than Koyama's face right after orgasm, his eyes narrow and cheeks flushed. His lips look plump and inviting and Tegoshi doesn't think twice before leaning in, kissing him lightly before flicking his tongue inside.

"Tastes like Skittles," Koyama murmurs against his skin, followed by an unattractive cackle, and Tegoshi rolls his eyes with his fingers still twisted in the straps of Koyama's thong.


End file.
